


Eyes on the Prize

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi calls his boyfriend for a little help.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Eyes on the Prize

Kakashi was ready and close by to open the door barely moments after the first knock, mouth opening with the intention to greet his boyfriend. He didn’t have time. As soon as Genma had him in his sights the other man lunged forward with a filthy grin, practically tackling him against the wall, hands already roaming down his waist to fiddle with the hem of his jeans. It was very distracting.

So distracting, in fact, that Kakashi fell in to the affections without a second thought, kissing back at first with no more than a startled hum. He could feel Genma’s smirk against his own mouth and nipped one of the lips attacking him in retaliation. All it got him was a filthy laugh.

“If that’s the way you want to play then I am more than willing,” Genma purred. He pulled their combined bulk away from the wall and began to move them down the hallway as he peppered Kakashi’s willing neck with kisses and a few nips of his own. It wasn’t until he had brought them in to the bedroom and all but tossed them both down across the mattress that Kakashi was able to pull his head out of the fog that always seemed to instantly clog up his thoughts with this man between his arms.

“Wait,” he grumbled, turning his head away. “I didn’t call you for this.”

“Oh.” For a few moments Genma seemed to pause, startled.

Kakashi made as though to sit up but was foiled by the sultry grin that appeared to pin him in place.

“Well consider it a free bonus gift from me then.”

“You aren’t nearly as smooth of a flirt as you think you are,” he helpfully informed his partner.

Genma wilted, rolling to the side with one hand clutching at his chest like he’d been mortally wounded by such cruel and uncaring words. It wasn’t a very convincing act but it did bring a smile to both their faces. After rolling about and making his point he finally sat up a little to assume an attentive expression.

“Right, what did you need then?”

“Help,” Kakashi groaned, pointing at the binders on his bedside table, each of them stamped with the same university logo. “You went through these courses a year ahead of me. They must have given you the same homework.”

“And you want me to give you all the answers? Naughty, naughty. Isn’t that cheating?”

“No. That is utilizing my resources.” Kakashi scooted across the mattress to push up against Genma’s side again with one finger suggestively tracing the places of his chest. “You help me with this and maybe we can get back to, ah, what we were moving towards just now.”

He laughed outright to see Genma scramble across the blankets and haul the massive stack of binders towards himself with such enthusiasm that the one on top slid off to crack him in the sternum, eliciting a pained wheeze. Despite having just gone through these courses as Kakashi said only a year before he seemed to have already forgotten the sheer amount of paper all that homework accumulated to. He looked ready to pout as he rubbed the forming bruise on his chest.

Kakashi swooped in to mollify him with a kiss. Just one kiss. But one kiss turned in to two and then four and then eventually he realized they were spread out on their backs again, pulling away to lift his eyebrows in mock irritation.

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“It was worth a shot,” Genma sighed. “Homework is boring.”

“Keep your eyes on the prize, mister. You won’t get anything out of me until I understand what the hell is going on in these work sheets that Senju-sensei gave us.”

He watched Genma’s eyes run down his body in a contemplative slide, light up with what were no doubt all sorts of filthy thoughts, then the man nodded once to himself and reached for the binders again.

“No time like the present!” he chirped.

Kakashi nodded demurely and hid a smile behind his hand. His boyfriend was just too easy.


End file.
